


What Has Been Wrought

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Philosophy, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio considers the paradox that is Leonardo, pacifist provider of his weapons</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Has Been Wrought

**Author's Note:**

> Set in AC2

“How do you do it?” Ezio asked one evening as he and Leonardo sat in the courtyard of the workshop, surrounded by the stray cats that came daily for the handouts the artist never failed to provide.

Leonardo looked up from his sketches of the graceful felines.  “How do I do what?”

Ezio gestured at the cats who swarmed around Leonardo, having long since learned to trust and love him.  “You are the kindest and gentlest soul I know.  You feed the strays, you buy animals at market just to set them free, you won’t even eat meat.  And yet you provide me with weapons that have ended dozens of lives.  The hidden blades, the hollowed poison one - even your innocent flying machine was used to assassinate  Grimaldi.  Does it never bother you to see your inventions used for this?”

Leonardo set down his sketchbook and picked up a small tabby, setting her on his lap and stroking the soft fur.  “Of course it does,” he said quietly.  “Each time I create a weapon for you, the blood it sheds is on my hands as surely as it is on yours.”  He held up a hand to stop Ezio’s half-formed protest.  “At least that is how I feel.  However I may marvel at the intricacy and genius of the designs, it does not change the fact that I am creating tools of murder.  I have never deluded myself that these creations of mine will be used for anything other than to kill and kill and kill again.”

Ezio had never felt guilt as he took a life, but he felt it now, seeing the sorrow and regret in his friend’s face.  “Then why do it?”

“What was done to you….it is not right.  And I am not such a fool as to think the matter can be redressed in a court of law.  If one is denied justice, then the only options are acceptance of the injustice, or revenge - and who could ask you to accept the murder of your father and brothers?”  He scratched under the little cat’s chin, drawing a vehement purr.  “I remember meeting you, back before everything went wrong.  You were a very different person then.  If such a thing had happened to me, who knows but that I might have done the same?”

Ezio shook his head.  “You would never be me….and I am glad of that.  It is bad enough that you sully your hands to make my weapons, that is more than friendship owes to any man.”

“It is friendship, and it is also more than friendship.  What those men are trying to do to Italy, that is no more right than what they did to your family.    And if history teaches us anything, it is that eras rarely change peaceably.  Much as I may lament it, time and time again it has been that men must die in order for the world to change.  I cannot imagine that the Barbarigo or the Pazzi could possibly have been persuaded to relinquish their plans peacefully.  The blood that has been shed will save many from suffering - and that is more important than my conscience.  Besides,” he gave Ezio a wry smile.  “If I do not make your weapons, then someone else will - and they will not do so good a job as I, which would put your life at risk.” 

Leonardo stood, setting down the stray, and turned to head inside, only to be stopped by Ezio’s hand on his shoulder.  “It is a true friend that would make such a sacrifice,” Ezio said quietly.  “Even if it is also for the greater good.  For what it is worth, you have my gratitude - and my respect.  I hope you can forgive me what I have asked of you.”

Leonardo smiled at him, and if there was still sadness in his eyes, there was also warmth.  “There has never been anything to forgive.”


End file.
